


Darkest hour

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [193]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen, ambushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Humans had a saying, that war was a bloody, killing business.





	Darkest hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



Humans had a saying, that war was a bloody, killing business. That it was hell, and the only victors were the dead. They had sayings about peace, too, but Corvus couldn't repeat any off the top of his head. He knew plenty about war; how to shoot an arbus, how to route the enemy, how to defend the base; he knew his parents had been fighting the guy with the funny teeth for a long time, that the war had started even before his father had been born. That the whole thing had killed too many people, that they were fighting a war that they would win, because too many people had died for it and too many were still fighting.

Mom and Dad were still fighting, even if Corvus couldn't find them yet. Even if their enemy had them trapped and snared and too far for him to reach.

“You're parents are goners, kid. And I'm going to bring you to the Dragit in chains just like I did them.”

“Do you think you have me trapped, Commander?”

Corvus knew something else about war, though, considering the stranger before him that was almost familiar. That the survivors carried a huge burden those who had never fought would never understand; that sometimes sacrifices had to be made, and sometimes they didn't.

The other's dozen-odd contingent of soldiers were almost flattering. But they were a sacrifice Corvus was willing to make, to do what his parents had taught him.

Besides. Ambushes were made for killing large groups.


End file.
